Insane Love!
by cheeku2000
Summary: Meet Anastasia Steele, a medical student. she is lively,cheerful and lives her life to the fullest. But also a dark past surrounds her. Meet Christian Grey, hot-shot CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings! What will happen when they both meet and how will their lives change? So Fifty Shades Fans brace yourself up to experience these feelings with Ana and Christian.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA AMIGOS! This idea has been on my mind for almost one month and I am dying to write it. So Folks meet Anastasia Steele, a medical student. She is lively and lives her life to the fullest but a dark past also surrounds her. Gets into clubs and almost gets fucked up every night by people she doesn't even know! Meet Christian Grey, hot-shot CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings! What happens when they both meet! So Fifty Shades fans brace yourself to experience this with Ana and Christian.. and of course, me.. :p :D**

**So onto the chapter now:**

**ANASTATIA' POV:**

Ughh! Wow getting late for college? That's just me! And trust me guys, this is not going to help you getting a degree into the medical college I go to. *sigh* My hair isn't in place, my jeans is nowhere in sight, my bag has officially condemned me, moreover Kate isn't here! She is probably having a great time sunbathing with her parents in Georgia.

After 10 minutes of wasting my time here and there finding my stuff, I looked at myself in the mirror, Well, Ana, messy hair suits you huh… I groaned and picked up my bag pack. Ready to fight the anger of my professor I hurriedly grabbed my beloved beetle's keys and started the engine.

15 minutes of driving and I reach my college. The angry look on Mr. Gussewalachehra, yup I call him that, ironically it fits too. **(Indians would get the joke here :P)**. Ana you can do this, you can do this, I replayed the mantra again and again in my mind.

'So, Ms. Steele. Care to explain your excuse for being late again.' He said watching me from above his half mooned glasses.

'Sorry ….. I mean Mr. James.' I said. 'My car wasn't working.'

'I expected a scholar like you to not be this irresponsible, especially when a very respected person Mr. Grey is here.' He said pointing to a certain individual who looked at me like I am from planet Mars. Well, not from Mars really, but his smirk and his stare told me that I've made quite a scene..

'Sorry Mr. James.' I said quickly diverting my eyes to the professor again.

'You may sit.' He said coldly.

I quickly went over to my place next to Jose. He is a good friend. He looked at me and passed a smile as I went there. I smiled back.

As I settled myself down, I saw that almost everyone had their eyes on me. I saw Fran from the corner of my eye. She was smiling at me and mouthed 'you look beautiful today.' I quickly blew her a kiss and started concentrating on Mr. Gussewalacherha's boring lecture.

He was still babbling about genetics and DNA when I looked up from my textbook and looked at a pair of grey eyes staring at me. He was definitely the definition of perfection. We glanced at each other for a moment and I got a sight of his jaw, his muscles and hmm… he was hot. I saw a small smile on his lips. I glanced away slowly feeling the blush on my face. My cheeks were burning. He must be having girls around him. Is he single? He has a girlfriend? I was constantly thinking about these questions which were playing in my mind when the sound of ringing bell disturbed me from my cloud of thoughts.

'Alright so class is over now and exactly after 30 minutes you guys have to assemble at the lab. Mr. Grey would like to see your lab skills.' Mr. Gussewalachehra said.

'Don't you think that that Christian Grey is very hot. He must be having girls on his feet.' Fran whispered in my ear.

'Yeah whatever' I replied not showing my interest in him.

'Come on Ana! I know that you find him hot. I saw you blushing. By the way, you look amazing today. Can I please borrow your legs for tomorrow? I am having a date tomorrow with Ron' she said giggling.

' I don't understand-' I was going to make a sarcastic comment when Jose started screaming my name from behind.

'Ana! You look lovely today.' He said giving me a bear hug. Being in Jose's arm is very warm and comfortable. 'and yeah Mr. James wants to see you.'

'Is he again going to give me a lecture on responsibility and discipline?' I still remember that day when he gave me a boring lecture for almost half an hour on being responsible and blah blah blah shit. His lectures are one of the reason for my headaches.

'I don't know. He just told me to call you. I think its urgent.'

'Alright where is he?' I asked him.

'He is in the staff room.' He said.

'Thanks! See you guys later.'

**At the staff room:-**

I opened the door to the staffroom and saw the Vice Chancellor, Mr. James, Mr. Gilbert and Christian Grey sitting on chairs. Saying that I was confused would be an understatement. What do they want from me now?

'Good Morning! You called me?' I asked them, not showing the confusion on my face and trying hard to remain calm.

'Morning Anastasia!' said the Vice Chancellor and Mr. Gilbert.

'Yes Anastasia, as you see that Mr. Grey is here for the visit and he will be accompanying us for the chemistry practical today and wants to see the performance of students... so you are going to give him a tour of the college after the practical.' What is going on? Me and going to give a tour to Megabucks? Why it always has to be me?

'Is this okay, Anastasia?' Mr. Gussewalachehra said

'Very well, sir. That would be great.' I said trying to stay calm and not showing that how angry I am at this moment. I can see a small smirk playing on his lips again. Oh God! Why is he so damn hot and irritating at the same time. And yes distracting too.

'So, Ms. Steele see you in chemistry lab.' He said, still smirking. Bastard!

'It was great meeting you Mr. Grey. For any assistance, you can always ask me.'

'Looking forward to the tour ' He said and I tried really hard not to blush. I gave him a small smile as I left the room.

I was moving in the corridor, cursing myself when I saw Philip coming towards me. He is sex on legs. Go ahead Ana, face this asshole too.

'Hi Ana darling!' He said giving me his flirty look and grin. That grin is so irritating. I want to punch this guy on his face now.

'What do you want Philip?' I asked not sounding interesting.

'I see someone is not in a good mood today. Well, you look damn hot today and I guess that's what the reason was for the rising temperature in the class. And your hair is so goooood.'

'Listen, I'm not in a good mood to talk to you. You better go away.' I said

'Calm down Ana. A kiss will help.' He said bending towards me when I heard a voice from behind.

'I think the lady said no.' I looked behind and saw Christian Grey standing in his vest coat with his sleeves rolled up. He is perfection. He was making his way towards us and was coldly glaring at Philip.

'I said get away from Ana.' What? Ana? Wasn't I Ms. Steele in the staff room?

'Alright. Calm down, calm down. I am going. See you later Ana.' He quickly turned and walked away.

'Bastard' I heard him abusing him under his breath. I turned to look at him and saw that he was already staring at me. The atmosphere has suddenly changed. His grey eyes glaring at me.

'Thanks Mr. Grey.' I said hiding my blush.

'Its ok! By the way, Christian please!' he said 'I am looking towards the tour.' He said giving his hand as I firmly shook it. As soon as I touched him, I again felt the charge and once again the atmosphere changed. It was like as if time has stopped. Grey eyes looking straight into my blue eyes. I was going to say something when Caroline interrupted me.

'Ana. You pretty girl. Oh my God! Can you give me your legs and those tits for a day.' She said sounding too oblivious of the surroundings and hugging me so tightly that i was scared that I might pass away.

'Caroline!' I said trying to move away from her hug. 'I will die. Just stop hugging me so hard. I am not going anywhere.' She laughed and punched me on my shoulder. Her laugh sounds as if some hyena is chocking. 'Oh Ana-' she was going to say something when she saw Christian on my side. Her hands flew to her mouth as she saw Christian. 'Oh my God! You... .. Christian.. right.' She said stuttering.

He nodded. I can see that he was trying really hard not to laugh.

'Ana! I see you are kinda busy.' She said narrowing her eyes towards Christian. This girl is seriously up to something. 'See you later . Ana just call me when your tits and legs are free' she said laughing.

'See you later then!' said Christian.

'This girl!' I said.

'Seems like you are a loved person here.' He said looking at me.

'I love them, too.'

**A/N:- Hey guys! So how was it? Please review even if it is bad or good. I will definitely love to read your reviews. And one more thing, next chapter is based on Christians POV. Please ignore mistakes. My apologies. And i fan of Mortal Instruments, then you should really go and read My Fate's Wrath by HeartGlow2112. I am thinking about a Pinterest page as well. Please tell me what do you think about it. See you later guys! GUSSEWLACHEHRA means that was always having that angry look on his face. BYE! :* :D**

**P.S. No BDSM!**


	2. I MET A GIRL!

**A/N:- Hi Guys! I loved all the reviews and to be honest I was surprised by the number of followers and favorites I got. That made my day and I was having this stupid grin on my face for the whole day. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am glad that you people liked my Ana. I always wanted her to be confident and lively and I am also happy that you people find my author's note interesting. Enthusiastic… huh? **

**So here goes the chapter-**

**CHAPTER 2- I MET A GIRL**

**Christian's POV:-**

Why the hell did I even said yes to those college guys? I brushed my teeth as I kept thinking of the answer to my question. Why? Where the hell were you Christian? Were you daydreaming? I washed my face as I adjusted my cufflinks. Its going to be so boring and fuck, I have to miss a very important meeting for this. Where the hell were you Christian?

I was having my breakfast which Gail made for me. She surely knows how to make a man's stomach happy. I finished my breakfast as I don't want to get late. I have heard that WSU has some hot chicks around. Looking forward to a pair of beautiful tits and ass.

I was sitting at the back side of my Audi while Taylor was driving. It was 20 minutes drive from Escala to WSU. I quickly checked my BlackBerry and my phone began to ring. It's Andrea. She had been my executive assistant for years now and she has never disappointed me. I clicked the respond button.

'Grey'

'Good Morning, sir. Mr. Anderson and his team is waiting for the meeting.' Fuck. How can I forget this meeting? Get a grip, Christian. Surely, WSU has to pay for it.

'Tell the dickheads that I am busy today and I have some shit to sort out today.'

'But sir-'

No but's and if's, just do what I say. Do you get that?' I said coldly.

'Alright sir.'

'And Andrea'

'Yes sir'

'Cancel all my meetings for today' I said and ended up the call. WSU will pay for this.

After a few minutes of abusing and cursing those college guys, I finally reached my destination. Dickheads I am here now. I was welcomed by the Vice chancellor and some respected teachers and professors. The Vice Chancellor introduced me to the staff as we made a little talk about the scholarships that the college provides. I soon entered a classroom of around 50 students talking and laughing. The whole class went silent when they saw me and I could literally see girls looking at me in awe. Hello girls!

'Good Morning Class' said Mr. James. He was one of the most experienced teachers at WSU and had that angry and cold stare on his face. 'We have a special guest today with us. He is a business tycoon and is known for his accomplishments in business world all over the world. He is the benefactor of WSU and the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. And I feel great to introduce him to all, Mr. Christian Grey.' The whole class went silent for a moment suddenly when all of the people start applauding. 'And one more thing, he would be observing the college and its atmosphere for 2 days.' What 2 fucking days? When did this happen? 'Mr. Grey would you like to say a few words?' he asked.

'No, thank you. I think we should proceed towards the class.' I said trying to keep calm. Breathe Christian. You can definitely tolerate 8 hours of fucking shit.

'As you wish, sir. Please make yourself comfortable.' Comfortable my ass! I need to get out from here as soon as possible.

He started teaching something about genetics and DNA. I could see some students at the back sleeping and drooling. I was really trying hard not to sleep, when the door opened and a girl entered. A girl? No, she wasn't some ordinary girl! She was an angel on Earth. I could see that ass of hers in those jeans. And those legs. She definitely had amazing legs and those breasts. It would be fun playing with her breasts. Saying that she was hot would be an understatement. She was apologizing for being late and giving a lame excuse for her late arrival. Her wavy long hair was all over her face and her hair were touching her hips. All I could do was stare at her and drink her beauty. I glanced at her when I saw big blue eyes looking at me. This was the moment when I released that I was eye-fucking her. She is seriously an angel sent by the almighty. She glanced away breaking our eye contact. She made her way to her place and all I could do was see her small ass swaying. She sat down next to a guy and gave him a smile and I could literally see guys looking at her. Move people, she is going to be mine one day.

After some more hours or minutes, I don't even know how long I was listening to that asshole and eye-fucking her. Wait, Christian, you don't even know her name and here you are being a dickhead and listening to shit Mr. James is saying. You need to know her name. As I exited the room, all the students stood up and thanked me for coming. Well now my visit is worth for this beautiful lady.

'So, Mr. Grey how was the class?' Mr. James asked, breaking me from the reverie of my thoughts.

'It was my pleasure attending the class and I am glad that WSU is doing well.' I say trying to hide my eagerness to talk to that hot chick. Get a grip, Grey. You haven't reacted like this whenever you saw a girl. What's happening to you? She's only a girl who is hot. Stop being a dick and do the stuff that you are here to do.

'Thank you. It's our pleasure to have you hear. The Vice Chancellor would like to meet you.'

'Sure.' Again? I wanna get out of here.

We reach to a door and Mr. James opens it. I think it's a staffroom.

'This way, please.' He says

He opens the door and I see the Vice Chancellor with some other teachers I haven't met before are sitting on chairs. As they see me, they stand up and start introducing themselves. I firmly shook their hands.

'So how was the biology session?' the Vice Chancellor asked

I gave him a tight smile and fought my urge to roll my eyes. Well it went very well dickheads. I was only 5 minutes from sleeping on that chair. 'It was very nice and students were paying attention.' Well specially the girls who were staring at me as if they haven't seen a guy before.

'That's nice to know. So would you like a tour of the campus .'

Christian it's the right time to ask about that hot chick. 'Yes, why not. But first I would like to know the name of the girl who came late?' I said looking at the direction of Mr. James who was staring at me impassively.

'That was Ana… umm I mean Ms. Anastasia Steele , one of the brightest students at WSU and she is known for her dancing skills and cheerfulness. She has brought laurels to WSU and we are very proud of her.' So she is Steele or Ana. Her name is a s sexy as her.

'I would love to and it would be nice that a student from the biology class accompanies me.' I said.

They all looked at each other and finally the Vice Chancellor opened his mouth to speak. 'Well we think that Ms. Steels would be perfect. She will accompany you and will give you the brief information about the campus.' Finally! I am coming Ms. Steele.

After a few minutes of wait, Ms. Steele entered the room. I could clearly figure out that she didn't want to come over here. This was the time when I could literally figure out how beautiful she was. I want to run my hand through her hair and I would kiss every inch of her delectable body. She peeked at me through her long lashes and gave me a small smile as she left the room.

After talking to these people for a few more minutes, I excused myself and left the room. I was walking in the corridor with my coat in my hand and my sleeves rolled up. I could hear some voices from the far end of the corridor. When I reached there , I saw Ms. Steele and some guy trying to get down her throat. I could figure out that she was pissed and wanted to get hell out of here. I quickly made my way to her and was ready to rip that fuckers dick. From when did I started becoming so possessive over the things which didn't even belonged to me.

'I think the lady said no.' I said.

Anastasia turned around with wide eyes. She had such beautiful eyes. My hands were itching to touch her. I could see that motherfucker saying something under his breath.

'I said go.'

He quickly turned and went away.

**A/N:-Hi guys! It is seriously very difficult to write Christian's POV. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my fanfic. So, my next chapter would be about the tour and there would be a surprise conversation between Ana and Christian and you guys would get a peek about Ana's dark past. And one more thing, there is nothing new in this chapter. I apology and I promise that I will add some new scenes in next chapters for sure. Until then, please keep reviewing. I love to read all your comments. Till then BYE! ****J**** :D and please review. **

**P.S. Please ignore all the mistakes. My apologies. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hi guys! Thanks again for all your support and reviews. Literally I was scared and nervous as hell but your reviews eased me. Keep supporting me and I love reading all your reviews. Obviously, Christian is going to be protective and possessed toward Ana because I just simply love over-protective Christian. We all do right? So this chapter will give you a little information about Ana's feelings and obviously the tour. And also I won't be doing the repeated scenes. So here we go…**

**Chapter 3:- getting to know about you..**

We glance at each other for what feel like an eternity. I have never felt like this in my whole life. Oh stop it, Ana. He is never going to be yours.

Suddenly, the bell rings giving us the sign that it's time for the chemistry practical.

'Umm… well, I think I should go. Fran would be waiting for me and I have my chemistry practical as well.' I say, looking away from those grey eyes which are as deep as an ocean.

'Yes Ms. Steele. I'll accompany you.' He said in a low husky voice.

'Ana please. As you wish, Christian.' I said moving and making my way through the chemistry lab. He walks behind me. Alright Ana, I know that he is hot and amazingly delicious but he is not for you. No one is for you. This world will hurt you again and again. They will curse you for your presence and make you feel like a burden. He is not for you, Ana. No. not for you. I kept replaying the words of hatred I feel for myself in my mind.

'Do you like visiting colleges? Look, I know it's your work but still, it's so boring.' I said

'I come here to visit hot chicks like you.' He murmured to himself.

'sorry, what did you say?' I said pretending that I haven't heard anything.

'Umm… nothing. You see I'm the benefactor of this college or whatever.. So I have to come and deal with assholes like Mr. James' he said. He is so arrogant. 'So you think the same about .. sorry, I mean Mr. James' I said giggling like a school girl.

'What do you call him?' he asked me smiling.

'Umm.. nothing. We all call him Mr. James' shit! Ana, can't you keep your fucking mouth shut.

' No. wait ,you do call him something Ana. I heard you saying something like gusse… I don't know. So be a good girl and tell me what do you call him.' He said, again smirking.

'Are you smirking at me, Mr. Grey' bastard!

'Well, yes I am. Answer my question.' No way, Ana. Just don't be stupid.

'What if my answer is no?' I asked smirking. On your face bitch.

'Then I am very good-' he was going to say something, when I saw Rebecca standing in front of me all tanned and… I just lost the words for her beauty. She has always been the girl with boys around.

'Becky!' I squealed and went running toward her. She is like my sister. She knows when I'm sad, when I'm angry, when I'm happy and most importantly she knows when I need my favorite butterscotch ice cream with Hershey's strawberry syrup on top of the scoop. She says that it is the worst thing that has ever happened to butterscotch ice cream but I love it.

'Hey girl! I missed you so much and well your new boyfriend is hot.' She said hugging me. Which boyfriend is she talking about? She knows that I don't do boyfriend thing. Then who is she talking about? Wait is it Christian? She holds me at an arm's length and I give her a quizzical look.

'Ana I'm so happy for you. You finally have a boyfriend' she said making her way towards Christian and a sudden wave of realization splashed her beautiful and heart-shaped face. 'Wait Ana is it Christian Grey? You lucky bitch. I'm so happy for you.' She said. She was standing in front of megabucks. 'Look. Christian. I know you have a lot of money and a lot of girls at your feet. So that doesn't mean that Ana is one of them. And get this straight in your head; if you hurt Ana I will hurt you. I will make sure that you won't be able to walk for 2 days. Do you get that?' Christian gave me what-the-fuck-is-happening look and I was standing there like a statue. Ana you have to stop this.

'Becky he is not my boyfriend. He is the benefactor of WSU and moreover, told me to give him a tour of the campus.' I said fighting my urge to roll my eyes.

'Ana! I'm sorry Christian. is an asshole. And Ana that's not a big deal. Go and give Christian a tour. I'm sorry Christian.' She said laughing. Christian and I looked at each other and I gave him a small apologetic smile. You are dead Becky.

'Becky, I have to go for some stupid chemistry practical, I will see you later. Bye!' I said giving her a hug. I've missed this girl so much. Although she creates problems for me but still her presence makes me feel lighter.

'Alright girl! See you later and you too, Christian.' He gave a small smile. We were walking and finally reached the chemistry lab.

'Here it is, Mr .Grey.. I mean Christian. Make yourself comfortable. Mr. Smith is the teacher here. He will accompany you. You can sit over there.' I said pointing towards the chair and table next to Mr. Smith's desk.

Thank you! Ana' he said giving me a smile.

'I'll go and search for Fran. Excuse me.' I said as I saw Mr. Smith making his way towards me with a smile.

'Good morning, Mr. Grey' they were talking about something when I quietly left the room.

**AT THE CHEMISTRY LAB-**

'Alright students. Mix sodium chloride with ammonium chloride and heat it at 37 degrees.' Mr. Smith said. I really like chemistry practical. It's so much fun playing with chemicals. I was holding the test tube with my hands when I saw those similar grey eyes staring at me. Can't he just stop staring at me. It's very distracting. I turned to look at him and once again the atmosphere changed. Why is this happening? We looked at each other when a sound of coughing distracted me.

'Ms. Steele it would be better if you pay attention towards your practical.' He said giving me look.

'I'm sorry Mr. Smith' I said

'Attention class, now Mr. Grey would be taking a round and will observe your practical.' He said. I could literally see girls squealing. That's one of the reasons I hate girls.

He stood up from his chair and I tried really hard not to look at him. Concentrate Ana.

I was mixing ammonium chloride and trying to keep my hair from blowing on my face. My hair are all over my face and I'm here trying to keep them at place and removing them with the back of my hand. Well, that's what happen getting up late in morning. Suddenly, I felt long fingers running through my hair. I freezed at the place and moved my head when I saw Christian grey standing only few inches away from me. He tucked a loose strand behind my ear as he bent down and whispered in my ear. 'You are so beautiful Anastasia.' He said sending me shivers as I looked up to look at him.'I'm sorry Mr. Grey but I'm not good for you.' I said and I could clearly see that he wasn't expecting this reply from me. But he has to. He should know that I'm not for him.

'And why is that Anastasia?' he asked sounding curious. I was going to reply when I saw that my potassium chloride is boiling. I quickly looked away and tried hard to do something with this potassium chloride. This happens when you don't pay attention to your practical.

'Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you Ana? Get a grip.' I said.

'May I help?' he asked sounding concerned. Well, Mr. Grey I don't need your help and go away from me and you wouldn't be talking to me after you will get to know about me.

'Thanks but no I can handle this.' I said trying to hold the hot test tube with an instrument.

'Let me help you Anastasia. It is very hot.'

'I can do that Mr. Grey. I have ruined this so it's my responsibility to do it okay as well.'

'but-'

'Please Mr. Grey. Let me do it. Please go a have your seat.' I said coldly. I had to and he had to listen to it. He has to admit that I'm not for him. He nods and slowly turns away as he makes his way towards his seat. I quickly turn away trying to take control of this situation.

After about 5 minutes of struggling and clearing the mess around, the bell rings giving me a symbol that it's time for the tour. I don't want to do this but I have to. I quickly wash my hands as I make my way towards the exit and see Christian talking to Mr. Smith. We look at each other.

'Excuse me Mr. Smith. I have to go.' He said shaking his hands with Mr. Smith.

'It was nice meeting you Mr. Grey. I hope you liked the class.'

'Thank you Mr. Smith.' he said 'So Anastasia I see you are very stubborn.' He said.

'Well yes I am when it comes to handle situations like this.' I said sounding pissed off.

'And yes you like control over things right?'

'Just like you.' I said. He looked at me and smirked.

'So ready for giving me a tour Anastasia?' he asked still smirking.

'Yes Mr. Grey.' I said as we started walking. The half of the tour was covered with awkward silence. I showed him the recreational room, library and field of the campus. We remained quiet. None of us speaking. At last Christian opened his mouth to say something. 'Are you single?' he asked. I again freezed. What is happening?

'Yes Christian. I don't do the boyfriend thing.' I said.

'Why not? I mean look at yourself you are so beautiful and you have legs to die for.' He said. So he thinks that I'm beautiful.

'I'm too afraid to be loved Mr. Grey.' I said.

'But-' he was going to say something when I interjected him. 'so, Mr. Grey what do you do to chill out?' I asked sounding stupid but I didn't want this conversation to continue.

'Chill out? Well, Ms. Steele my new hobby is to know about you.' He said giving me a smile. Cant he just leave me the fuck alone.

'I don't express myself to people.' I said

He suddenly caught me by my wrist and yanked me towards a nearby wall.

'It will be a nice opportunity to know about you .' he said smirking at my horrified expression.

**A/N:- I hope that you guys liked this chapter. So, I was going through all the reviews and some of you guys had doubts and I want to clear them.**

**Drettitechilita-thanks for your review! And I will surely keep your suggestion in mind. Keep reviewing! ****J**

**Chrisana143- you should read the summary of this fanfiction. Answers to your questions are already in the summary. But for any doubts, you can still ask me. Keep reviwing! ****J**

**And yes, I loved all of your reviews. Just keep reviewing. It gives me the energy to right more for you guys. i am sorry for not updating. Please review. Bye guys! love u all! :D **


	4. Chapter 4 - Inner DEmons

**A/N: - Hi guys! How was chapter 3? I hope you guys liked it and yes if there were any mistakes then I apologize. For any queries, you can always ask me! Please keep reviewing! It gives me the strength to write more and I love you all… A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING ME! :D so yeah, enough of boring author notes, let's move to the chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Inner Demons**

He was holding my hands so tight that I fear that it may turn red and blue. I was stabbing him in my mind. Let me go you, bastard.

'Let. Me. Go' I said with a strangely calm but threatening voice. His eyes bore into mine. Grey eyes striking with blue ones. His expression was a mixture of confusion and rejection. It showed clearly that he has never been rejected in such a way…ever.

Finally after several moments I heard a distinct song playing in the background. 'Crazy In Love' by Beyonce. Sheepishly I remembered it was my ringtone. It kept playing while we stared at each other senseless. Suddenly he let me go and turned around showing his back to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Took out the phone.

I stared at him in hatred, my eyes burning and my breathing ragged. No one has ever forced me and by no one I mean NO ONE!. I took out my cell phone from my back pocket of the jeans and I was surprised to see that Sophia is calling me. She is currently living whit uncle Podger and aunt Podger and also with my mom. She has always been my favorite cousin and knows about the differences between me and my mom.

'Hey Sophia! How you doing? And yes, how's Montesano treating you?' I bombard her with my questions when I hear her giggling on the other side of the phone. 'Jesus Ana, you are rambling. Stop being so excited.' I giggle like a school girl. 'can't help it Sophia. Answer my questions!'

'okay okay! I'm perfectly fine here and yes I have to say that Montesano is filled with hot guys. There's only one thing missing here!'

'And what is that?' I asked sounding curious.

'it's you, Ana. We all are missing you. Please come back.' She said. I tensed at the moment. I opened my mouth to speak something but nothing came out of my mouth. My mouth went dry.

'Ana you there?' Sophia asked sounding guilty for not bringing this subject.

'Umm.. yeah Sophia. You know I can't come back there.'

'But why? Is it your mom?' she asked

'Don't call her my mom.' I shouted at her. I could see Christian looking up from his phone towards me. 'Don't call her my mom. If she really cared about me, she would have been there for me when that asshole used me and betrayed me. She didn't even try to contact me in past 3 years. Has she? Was she there with me when I needed a hand and someone by my side to tell me that everything is going to be ok? Was she? And now she expects me to come back to her and go all like 'oh mom! I missed you so much' then please someone go and tell her that her daughter doesn't needs her anymore.' I said loudly and I could feel tears prickling my eyes. Christian stood up from his seat and I showed him my hand to tell him that I'm okay. I'm just sick of it. Sick of myself. Why can't everything be normal? Why? I took deep breathes and said 'see, Sophia I'm sorry. I just need things to be normal as they were earlier. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just that…' I am on the verge of crying. I should go back home. 'I'm sorry,sophia'

'Hey! It's ok Ana. I understand and I should be the one to say sorry. I know about what kind of relationship you share with your mom. I'm just sorry. Just do one thing, go back home and take a nap. I will talk to you later. Bye.' She cut the phone after saying this. I stared at my phone for five minutes as I urged the feeling to cry.

'Is everything okay, Ana?' my head snapped up as I turned to look at Christian.

'Yeah, I'm okay.'

'Are you sure?'

Yes. Listen, I need to go back home. Fran will help you with the tour.' I said.

'Should I drop you to your place?' he asked me sounding concerned.

'Thanks but I'm okay. I will send Fran. See you later Christian.' With that I picked up my bag pack and moved towards the door. I heard my name being called out but I am not in the state of answering people's questions. I need some time to compose myself again. I need to go.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV:-**

I have never heard her talking to someone like this. She has been lively and a kind of rude but she was not sad. She seriously has a dark side and I need to figure it out. I overheard the conversation, as always being a dickhead. Christian you should know that eavesdropping is not a good habit. I was sitting on the chair playing angry birds on my phone when the creak sound of the door made me jump at my place. It was Fran.

'is everything okay with Ana?' she asked panicked. I stayed quite for a moment trying to compose myself.' I asked something. is Ana ok? If I got to know that you did something, then I'm telling you that you are going to be fucking dead.' She said threatening me. What is wrong with the girls over here? Why are all so rude? I scowled at her.

'How the hell should I know?' I said coldly.

'if there wasn't something wrong then why did she left? Christian look don't mess up with me. that girl has went through a lot. Just tell me what happened.' She said taking deep breathes.

'She was talking to some cousin named Sophia and after that she left.' I want to go out of here. This place is seriously suffocating me.

' .fuck? she talked to Sophia? Shit. I should go.' She said. A flash of concern for Ana covered her face.

'I think you should leave her alone. She was sounding…miserable. She needs her own time.' I said as she looked at me with narrow eyes.

'Look who's talking! Do you even know what mess that girl had to go through and how disturbed was she 3 years ago? do you? And yet here you are telling me to leave her alone. Well get that straight into your head, Ana is not like an ordinary girl who loves to do makeup and bitch about others. That girl is strong and confident and I love her. I don't want her to mess up with her life again. She needs me, she needs all of us.' She said, her lower lip trembling. She turned away and I could see her shoulder shaking. Shit! Is she crying? Why are girls such waterworks? I stood up and went towards her. When I looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears. I can't stand this anymore. I am not here to tolerate a girls shit. Iam starting to lose my control. Calm down, Christian. All you need to do is try to stay calm and get the answer to your question out from this girl. Breathe Christian breathe. I took a few deep breathes before I face this girl.

'Fran tell me what happened to Ana?' I asked. I have to know. I have to know that what's going on in that mind of hers. I hope she is okay.

'Why do you even care?' she said looking at me coldly. I want to give her a cold and rude reply but right now I have to know about Ana. 'Tell me why do you even care?' she again asked me. I let out a heavy sigh. Well, if she cant tell me then I have my own sources. 'None of your business, Fran. I think I should go. It would be better for Ana and you as well, if you leave Ana all alone.' And with that I turned on my heels as I made my way through the door. No more of taking shit from people Christian.

I quickly texted Taylor to get the car outside the campus. After a few moments, i sat in my car and was heading towards Escala and my mind was still looking for the answer. What is wrong with her? I hope she is fine. Why do you even care Christian? I have a lot of things to go through. I thought about calling Welch.

**A/N:- So how was it guys? please please please review. It makes me happy. ! I wrote this chapter once before and was just halfway through it when I had to eat, typical huh.. well long story short, I put it on sleep and my mum thought it was the perfect day to shut it down. So this is the reason for my late upload. I'm sorry for any mistake. Keep reviewing… ****J**** see you guys later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Hey Fellas! Thanks to all of you for all the support and reviews. Do you guys like the story till now? I hope the answer to it is positive. I wouldn't mind if the answer will be negative. I would love to hear from you guys about the story and I promise that I will try my best to make this story a nice and amazing one! So who's interested about anas dark past…. Well im kind of nervous as I don't know how you guys will react towards it. Please don't be afraid to review… :p have an amazing day ahead guys!**

**Chapter 5- Where is it going?**

Anastasia's POV:-

Why is my life so miserable? Why cant I get back to the normal life where there was nothing except happiness and joy? I'm finding the answer to this question for about 3 years now. Where is it leading? I have to make it come back to normal. I have to bring the old Ana back. I have to and I will do that. No more of this Ana. No. I was surrounded by the reverie of my thoughts when I parked my car in the parking lot of my apartment. I fought the urge to cry right at the moment. As the engine of my car went to silence again, I stepped out of my car and grabbed my bag as I hurriedly went back to the apartment.

I opened the door to my apartment. It was dark, plain dark same as my mind was dark right now. I went straight towards my room as I opened a small box which was kept in one of the drawers next to my bed. This box has always helped me in my dark nights and bright days. Pictures of me with my dad and mom, love letters from crazy guys in my high school, my chain with a heart pendant which my real dad gave me before leaving this world, my letters to myself whenever I felt miserable and lonely. It had it all. It was my strength as well as my weakness. I took out a small piece of paper in which I wrote about my feelings after my world turned three sixty degrees. I glanced at it before opening it. This letter surely brings some memories and helps me in my worst times by providing me a reason to again build up and forget whatever shit that happened in my life. It gives me the confidence and strength to again stand up and make a step forward in my life.

_Hello dear myself!_

_Again life took a turn which again led to a fall. I don't know whether to cry or be happy right now. I don't know whether I should make a step forward and forget everything or I should just stand here and face the situation. I just don't know. Why can't I be loved again by a person who does not betrays me? Why can't I get my mom back? This wasn't my fault. Falling in love wasn't my fault. Then why should I face it. I didn't do any mistake by living my life a little. I am sure I didn' then why? Why should I regret it when there wasn't even my fault. I don't know where destiny will take me but I'm ready to face the bad times with a smile on my lips. I hope Ray was here with me as I think I'm only left with that old man who trusted me. I still remember those days when Ray used to run after me for drinking milk, when he used to catch me and hold me in his arms, when he swinged me here and there, when he used to kiss me on my _forehead_ before going to sleep. I miss my daddy. I miss him. _

_I just want my life to get back into track. I want old Ana back as this Ana is not lively and cheering. I want her badly. Come on Ana! It is what people call life, full of joys and sadness. Get a habit of it….._

I folded the letter as I kept it back inside the box. I still remembered the day when my mom told me to get out of the house. The hatered which I saw in her eyes was the signal for me that she doesn't want me back in her life and ruin it again. I never turned back again. I left Montessano as I went to live with my dad. And yet here I am again all weak and a mess. Ana you seriously have to get out of depressed mode and live your life. Don't let your past effect you and make your present as well as your future dark. It's your age to get drunk and have fun, not to sit in your room and flow Niagara Falls in your room.

Gather your wits Ana. It's been years now when Bradley used you. Now, the situation has changed. You have your life under your control. Have fun and party! Get the ass out of here and get yourself something to eat. I mentally smiled at myself. See what a piece of paper can do.

As I changed into my favorite blue tank top and boys shorts, I looked at myself in mirror to check whether I look like a drunken mess or not. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. Ana you look hot. Suddenly, I felt energetic and positive. And that's what I call mood swings. As I was going to get out of the room jumping and dancing on the song 'Ass Like That', I heard my phone ring. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked the message from an unknown caller I.D. I frowned a little. Who the hell had the guts to stop me from dancing? I checked my phone and saw around 50 messages from Fran, some unknown number, Becky and Jose. Calm down people! Ana is back.

**Fran: Ana darling! R u ok?**

**Fran: please reply**

**Fran: where r u?**

**Fran: please answer.**

**Fran: ANA! WTF! R U THERE?**

**Unknown number: hey! R u ok? We can continue with the tour tomorrow! Message me back after you read this. I hope u r alright.**

I stopped scrolling down as I read the message. I knew it. It was him. Why can't that fucking asshole leave me alone? Stalker! I wanna beat the living shit out of him right now. From where the hell did he got my number? Fran? No, no, obviously it's not her. Why would she give my number to that sexy as fuck and irritating as hell megabucks? Is he a stalker? In an annoyed manner I threw my phone on the bed again.

I made myself my favorite tea and got myself a book to read as I settled down on my bed. Aahhh! It's comfortable. My phone again started ringing. But this time it was a call from an unknown number. My inside told me not to pick up this call. But then again how can I forget how stupid I am, I picked up the phone.

'Why can't you bloody answer my messages?' he yelled at me. What an asshole? Did I tell him to stalk and then find my number and then call me? Please someone tell him not to mess up with me.

'Mr. Grey you should know that I don't pick up calls from unknown numbers.' I said smirking and trying to stifle a laugh.

'Are you smirking at me Ms. Steele?' he asked.

'Wow! Mr. Grey. You know me so well.' I said still smirking.

'Where are you and why didn't you answered my messages?' he asked. What the fuck is his problem?

'Mr. Grey I told you-'

'Cut the crap Ana. Tell me are you ok or not?' he interjected and again started yelling at me.

'What the hell is your problem? First of all, you have this weird habit of stalking people and then find their numbers. And then fill their inbox with stupid messages. 'I said gritting my teeth. I heard him sighing on the other end of the phone.

'You know what Ana! You are stubborn as hell. I just wanted to ask you if you need help.' He said.

'I have many people who are there to help me. Mr. Grey.'

'But-'

'Good bye Christian!' and with that I cut the call. Have it Mr. Grey. I kept my phone in silent mode so that I can think better. I stood up to keep my dishes in the kitchen when my door bell rang. I looked at the watch and frowned thinking who it was. I went towards the door and saw the same grey eyes and cooper hair. Urggghhh… I mentally scowled at him. WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS PROBLEM? As I stood there on the door scowling at him, he was smirking at me seeing my expression.

'Well, I see someone is not happy seeing me here.' he said acting like I'm-the-master-of-this-universe. He is so arrogant and bossy. I don't know how people work for him.

'Hi! . what a pleasant surprise! But as you can see I'm busy right now. See you later.' With that I was going to close the door when his strong arms opposed the force and the door opened again.

'Is this the way you treat your guests ?' he said. Bastard!

'Will you stop stalking me? Seriously, it's annoying.' I said gritting my teeth.

'Let me in.'

'No I won't.'

'Ok then! I will do that for you.' he opened the door wide as he moved inside the apartment. Has he got any manners?

'Nice apartment. Oh yeah! I'm thirsty. Let me get some water for myself.' He moved towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a water bottle and drank the water. I just stared at him as he drank the water.

'Have you got any manners? First you listen to peoples conversations, then you stalk them and keep them messaging and then you call them to irritate them. You come to their place and drink water. As in seriously? Where were you when god was giving a lecture about manners and etiquettes?' I said and saw that he was still smirking at me.

'What? Will you please get out of here?' I said pointing towards the door.

'You speak a lot ana.'he said moving towards me. 'And that is one of the things which make you beautiful.'

'Are you trying to flirt with me? You know that I'm ANA not some random hot chick who you use every night. I'm different.' I said yelling at him.

'Calm down Ana! That was just a joke.' He said as he sat on the couch.

'Keep your boring as fuck jokes with you. And get your ass out of here or else I will scream.' I said threatening him. He stood up and walked towards me. He was only few inches apart from me. As he stared at me, he bent forwards and whispered in my ear. 'see you tomorrow bye.' With that he gave me a smile and left the apartment. I let out the breathe which I was holding.

**A/N:- Hey guys! Im sorry for the late update. My exams are approaching so I won't be able to upload in the month of September. I'm sorry. I will miss you guys a lot. Please please review. I tried to make this chapter a little humorous. I hope you guys like it. Yes, I will be having a pinterest account for sure after my exams get over or maybe before that. My apologies for any mistake. Don't be afraid to review this chapter. :p have an awesome day ahead and I will make sure that you guys don't starve… :p! bye and take care! **


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N:- Hey guys! First of all, sorry for the late update and all the credit goes to my hand who decided to condemn me. My muscle has ruptured and this is the reason which stopped me from writing the next chapter for you guys. And to be honest, I was quite disappointed after not getting the reviews. Come on people! You know how much I love reading your reviews. Even if it is not up to your expectations just tell me that you expect something more interesting and crispier. I will surely try hard to make it nice. And the last thing is that my exams are gonna start in 20 days *sigh* and I hate to get away from you guys. Alright enough of me talking. So here goes the chapter:-**

**Chapter 6 – Catching with old Fellas!**

'Ana tell me. What happened?' Kate said. Alright, I love Kate but I hate her when she turns into a whining bitch. Seriously I hate her when she goes all like Ana pleaseeeee…. Can you stop being a five year old girl in a candy shop? Please.

'Kate stop being an ass. I will tell you everything once you come back.' I said sighing.

'No I want to know now and I'm going to come today to pick you up from college with Ethan.' Ethan? What the hell? Ethan is coming?My face lights up. I haven't seen that bastard for like 2 months and 12 days now. Seriously Ana you were counting days?

'Ethan is coming. Yayayay!' I said squealing and jumping up and down and obviously doing my Hawaii dance.

'Wear coconuts and leaves please while doing Hawaii dance.' Kate said laughing. How does she know that I was doing Hawaii dance.

'Telepathy bitch.' Kate said. God, she knows me so well. Sometimes, I get surprised when Kate gets to know what I want even before I realize. She truly is like my sister.

'I know you have this supernatural thing inside the little head of yours.' I said giggling like an Asian swag girl.

'Ana! You talk a lot. Cut the damn phone and go to college.' She said yelling at me.

'Ok! Mama-bear and give a big hug to my boyfriend.' I said laughing.

'I thought Christian Grey was your boyfriend.' I could see that bitch smirking.

'Do you wanna die Kate?' I said threatening her.

'Whoa, calm down bitch. Don't go all i-belong-to-mafia-and-im-going-to-rip-your-clothes-if-you-talked-to-me-like-that. Bye!' and with that, she cut the phone.

I reached WSU in fifteen minutes. As I was picking up my backpack from the back of my car , I saw a hand on the door of my car. I screamed like a crazy lunatic that I am.

'Oh god! I think I just turned deaf.' I knew it. I fucking knew it. It was him. I took a proper glance at him. He was wearing this blue coat with white linen shirt inside with two buttons open. I stared at him while he rubbed his ears. He is hot like damn hot. Stop drooling Ana! I mentally slapped myself.

'Who told you to keep your hand over there like this and scare the living shit out of me? You dumbass.' I said gritting my teeth.

'At least wish the man Good Morning Anastasia.' He said smirking.

'You don't deserve my good morning and for the thousandth time please call me Ana.' I said stepping out of the car.

'Ready to give me a tour?' he asked wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed.

'You know what! You are complete dumbass.' I said rolling my eyes and walking away, when a hand caught my wrist and yanked me towards my car. His hands holding my wrists to my side.

'Don't roll your eyes at me!' he said releasing my arms and started to walk away when he turned around and smirked. 'And yes I will take that as a complement.' He said walking away. I stood there with wide eyes and trying to swallow what happened right now.

'Back to earth Ana!' I turned around and saw Jose laughing.

'What?' I asked him.

'Have you seen your face?' I scowled at him and shot him a dirty look. 'awww.. come on Ana!' he said giving me a tight hug.

'What's with you and that guy Christian?' Jose asked wrapping his arm around my waist and walking.

'He is just a son of a bitch.' I replied quickly not wanting to talk about him anymore.

'I see….. and yes are you free today?' he asked me while I was taking out my stuff for the biology class and yes that means that I'm again going to face 's face and Christian Grey.

'I think so….. no wait I can't. Kate is coming back with my boyfriend Ethan.' I said as Jose burst into laughing.

'Ya ya sure… you have to see your boyfriend. I can understand.'

'You have a boyfriend?' I turned behind and saw Christian standing over there wide-eyed. I smirked at seeing his expression.

'Oh.. yes I do have a boyfriend named Ethan and you know what he is coming tonight for a party.' I said smirking and saw Jose laughing beside me.

'Can I also join?' he said smirking. Alright I'm enjoying this.

'No as you can see, its only for me and my love with whom I will have kids with. So, I'm busy tonight.' I said my smirk growing wider and wider. His grey eyes were turning darker and darker when I suddenly started laughing.

'Ana you are a terrible actor.' Jose said laughing beside me. We laughed for a minute enjoying the man's expression in front of us.

'You will pay for this Ana.' He said gritting his teeth and moving towards me. We were only inches away from each other. 'You will pay for this.'

'aww… Christian I love you too.' I said again laughing. We both kept on laughing until he disappeared.

I hugged Fran and Becky before settling down. We made a small talk about what had happened yesterday when along with Christian entered the room. Christian shot me a dirty look while I blew a kiss to him. As kept on talking about Christian joining us today as well, we kept on staring at each other. His eyes softened and gave me a small smile and fuck even I smiled back. What the hell just happened? We both smiled at each other and it felt as if time has stopped.

' please take your seat and make yourself comfortable.' He said breaking our contact and that was the moment when I realized that there was a man in a black suit, same as the person in Men In Black. He was muscular and he was hot too. I'm sure that he is his bodyguard. I saw Becky drooling from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at Becky and mouthed 'stop drooling '. I turned back and started concentrating and taking notes. Half hour passed by and my eyes started closing. Why is time not passing by? Has it stopped? I kept on checking time when bell rang. I was still noting down some things from Fran's notebook when I realized that everyone has left and it was only me and Christian in this room. He gave me where-will-you-go-now look. I ignored him and started writing. I heard footsteps.

Footsteps.

The sound of footsteps kept on getting louder until Christian came and sat next to me. He was literally sticking to me. I scowled at him.

'I'm busy right now. Can you please leave me.' I said.

'So tell me something about your boyfriend…. What was his name?' he said smirking.

'None of your business. Leave me.'

'Alright I'm going but I will catch you later and will get the truth out of your mouth.' He said standing up and leaving the room. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I finished my work in fifteen minutes. I packed my things as I made my way through the door. As I opened the door, a pair of hands caught me by my waist and slammed me on the door. The door of the classroom closed. I met a pair of similar grey eyes as I tried to get away from his hold but his hold only became tighter and tighter around my waist. Why the hell am I getting into situations like this?

'Christian don't test my patience. Let me go.' I said scowling at him.

'No tell me about this boyfriend of yours.'

'Why are you after me?'

'I told you that it was my new hobby to know more about you.'

'You are a fucking asshole and don't force me to kick you in your balls. I'm serious.' He only got closer and his smirk only grew wider.

'Do that then. It will be a priviledge for me to get my balls shattered into pieces by you.'he was holding me so tight and close to his body that I could feel his warm breathe on my neck.

' Who do you think you are? I know you are a CEO of a company but that doesn't mean that you will force people. Do you get that?' I said staring right into his eyes. We looked at each other. My eyes filled with hatered and his eyes filled with something I don't know.

'ana! My girlfriend. Where are you?-'It was Ethan's voice. I looked to my side and saw Ethan standing there with a bunch of roses in his hand. Aww… he is so sweet.

'What the hell Ana? I thought it was me. I even gave you a cactus on your birthday and sang a song for you. Where the hell is my love?' he said wiping fake tears.

'Ethan it's not-' I said trying to stifle a laugh. God I should have gone to that drama classes in which Ethan went. Just look at him, he is such a wonderful actor.

'No Ana no. you know what, I fell in love the way you fell asleep slowly and then all at once.' Why the hell is he quoting the fault in our stars? I thought he liked classic books such as Pride And Prejudice. I again tried to control my laugh. This is one of the reason why I love this man so much. 'And what you did you just went over with this guy. I'm going Ana, I'm going. Please take care of our baby you are carrying with you. I still love you.' I was on the edge of bursting into laughter.

'No wait Ethan… I love you. It was only this man who harassed me.' I said pointing towards Christian who was standing there shocked and having no clue about what the hell is going.

'God guys! Just stop doing this. Ana you are pathetic and Ethan I wasn't expecting this from you. Seriously a baby? I'm way too young to be an aunt.' Kate said laughing. We both burst into laughing.

'I'm sorry Christian. Ana is a miniac and a crazy bitch. She loves teasing people. I'm sorry.' Kate said to Christian, still laughing.

'it's ok! Ana will pay for it and its nice meeting you and your brother Ethan.' He said.

'Ana just wait and watch.' He whispered in my ear, sending me goosebumps. He opened the door and left with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

'I'm so proud of you Ethan.' I said hugging him tightly.

'Hey! Where's my cactus I gave to you on your birthday?' he asked as we again burst into laughing.

'When the hell have you started liking The Fault In Our Stars?' I asked.

'From the day when I fell in love with you.' he said winking and grinning,

'I've missed you a lot and our Hawaii dance too!' I said hugging him again. Life is so unexpected. One day it brings you sorrow and the other day it is full of happiness and joys. I'm happy that I have friends like them. They all make my life, they make me who I am. I again hugged both of them as we kept on laughing.

**A/N:- So guys how was it? Please please review this time and don't disappoint me again. This chapter is dedicated to two of my amazing friends who make me laugh everyday and all I want to say is thank you for feeding me and doing my work in tuition. Thanks a lot and we can do the Hawaii dance tomorrow. :p I'm waiting for your reviews guys! Till then take care. BYE! :***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :- Hey fellas! How are you guys doing? Firstly, I would like to say thanks to my guest reviewer, bear my children for writing such a wonderful words of encouragement. I really appreciate them. Keep reviewing! :* **

**Fangirling (guest)- yes, obviously Christian will be jealous of Ethan because we all love a jealous Christian. We do right? Keep reviewing! :***

**Heartglow2112- Love you more! :***

**Chapter 7- Here comes the guy**

'I missed it. I want to see that Christian's face.' Becky said laughing.

'Ethan! I'm so glad you are here.' Fran said hugging Ethan. She always had that small little crush on Ethan ever since he came to pick up Kate all tanned with muscular chest and stuff... hotness…. Well, even Christian is hot too...

Snap out of it Ana!

'Well I can do anything for my girlfriend.' Ethan said smirking at me when all the girls started giggling. I have so missed this guy.

'Alright guys, I am so freaking tired of this 8 hours flight with those bimbos on my side.' She said rolling her eyes.

'Bimbos?' I asked her raising one eyebrow.

'Yeah bimbos. Christ those girls were literally feeling Ethan up and then laughing like girls who just entered a candy shop. That was the worst flight experience ever.' She said yawning. This girl needs some rest.

'I think we should go. Kate and Ethan they both are tired. So bye girls and Jose.' We both gave our farewells to them.

'Bye guys! And don't forget about the party on Sunday.' Fran shouted. Huh? Was there even any party on Sunday? They know that I don't like getting out of my place on Sundays.

We reached to our cars. We decided that I and Kate will go together in my car whereas Ethan will drive his car. We reached at our place almost in 20 minutes. I opened the door to our apartment and that was the moment when Kate squealed like a school girl.

'Home sweet home!' Kate said rushing towards her room. She shut the door behind her, giving us the signal not to disturb her. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

'So what do you want Ethan?' I asked him as he scanned the place.

'I like this place. I don't know why but I like this place.' Ethan said looking around the living room again as a small smile spread on his face.

'Listen guys! My boyfriend is coming at around 6:30 in evening and that too with his brother. So Ana, can you make something for the dinner?' she said peeking from the door. Which boyfriend is she talking about now? Last time she met a guy was like 5 days ago before she left for Georgia. This girl is really pathetic in terms of relationships. I rolled my eyes.

'Do I look like your servant and have I got anything i-am-availaible-at-your-service-for-24-hours written on my face?' I asked her scowling.

'Aww... Ana you are way more than my servant.' She said smirking. What the fuck? Much more than a servant?

'You bitch!' I said as I threw a cushion on her face.

'Pleaseeeee… Ana! I want your help.' She said again whining. She and her whining.

'Alright! I will do that. But who's that guy? And you are helping me in the kitchen work right?' I asked her, deciding what to make today for dinner.

'That's a surprise and no I can't help you because all I wanna do is sleeeeep… or else I will get those big dark circles under my eyes.' She said as she again closed the door. Lazy bitch!

'Don't worry Ana! I will help you. My sister is just a lazy asshole.' Ethan said, yawning. Just look at both of them. They are so different from each other. Sometimes I wonder that who the adopted kid is! I know it's pathetic but still.

'No Ethan. I will manage and I think you should go and take some rest.' I said pointing towards the guest room.

'Yeah! I think I should! Will you manage everything on your own?' he asked me, a tone of concern in his voice.

'It will work after one hour of sleep without Kate's snoring.' I said pointing towards the door.

'Hey! My sister does not snore.' Ethan said laughing.

'I think I should sleep. By the way what should I make for her boyfriend today?' I asked Ethan yawning.

'Anything! My girlfriend for sure makes perfect food and oh my god! I've missed your food.' He said patting his stomach which made me laugh.

'How about pasta with white sauce and chicken? And yes what about choco lava cake for dessert? Kate loves those.'

'I'm gonna have proper food after 6 months of shit.' He said squealing.

'I'm going to sleep now. Good night Ethan.' I said to him as he kissed my forehead and hugged me.

'I missed you Ana and are you okay?' He whispered in my ear.

'Yeah I'm okay and you have no idea how much I missed the father of our kid who is now a big fan of The Fault In Our Stars!' I said smirking as I made my way towards my room.

I closed the door behind me as I laid down on my bed. How perfect could this day be? I thought. And who is this new boyfriend? Kate never brings guys over here. This guy might be special for her. Well at last, if she's happy then I'm happy. As I thought about it, I slept as my dreams, more precisely nightmares envoloped me.

I woke up with the beep sound of my alarm. As I jumped out of the bed I glanced at my watch. It was 5 in the evening. I have time to prepare the diner. I quickly changed into my good-luck jeans and a tight tank top with a shrug over it. I quickly did my makeup that is only mascara, compact and gloss. That's enough for me and Kate says that I should do more make up to look more beautiful. But I want to be who I am. I hate doing makeup. I got out of room and saw that Kate and Ethan were still sleeping as their doors were closed. I made my way through kitchen as I opened the fridge. Mayonnaise check, chocolate syrup check, baking powder check, butter not check, chicken not check….. I quickly note down the things which I needed for today's dinner. I quickly made the batter for the cupcakes and set them in the oven. It will take at least 1 and ½ hour for them to be baked and by then I will be back. I mentally smiled at myself as my inside saluted me. I picked up my purse and wore my converses.

As the doors of the supermarket opened, I quickly grabbed the things I needed so I don't get late. Almost after 45 minutes of shopping and waiting in the never ending queue, I exited the supermarket as I said my good bye to the cute cashier. I quickly drove back to the apartment.

I stood at the entrance of the apartment as I heard voices of laughing and talking. Way to go Ana! You are again late. No wait, her boyfriend and his brother are early. I knocked on the door as Kate opened the door for me. I quickly scanned the place and saw a cute and a way too hot guy smiling at me. I smiled at him.

'I am back home.' I said as I made my way through the kitchen.

'Where were you? I was so worried for you and where the hell is your phone.' Kate asked scolding me as if I was a 5 year old kid. I glanced at Kate. She looked beautiful and carefree. I loved it when she was carefree and was not shitting about anything.

'Aww… don't worry mama-bear I'm fine. And yes I forgot my phone. 'I said shrugging apologetically.

'My girlfriends here.' Ethan said from the kitchen. Aw…. My boyfriend has been cooking on my behalf. So sweet!

'Care to introduce me to your boyfriend and his brother?' I asked Kate wiggling my eyebrows.

She smiled a 100 volt smiled as she turned away.

'Meet Elliot. Elliot Ana, Ana Elliot. Elliot! She's my roommate, best friend and my sister and Ana he's my hot and cute boyfriend.' Kate said, her eyes twinkling and looking at Elliot with such adoration. He surely makes her happy. Elliot hugged me and smiled at me.

'Nice to meet you Ana! I have heard a lot about you.' Elliot said still smiling.

'Yeah, yeah! You might have heard about me stealing Kate's lip gloss from her wardrobe?' I said as Elliot burst into laughing. Kate was also smiling as I hugged her and whispered in her ear 'I'm happy for you'

'And the next person you are going to meet is the person you already know.' She smirked a little at me as I frowned. The person I know. Who can it be?

'Meet Christian! You guys don't need introduction I see.' Kate said smirking. Christian? Is Christian Elliot's brother? Alright, I take my words back. I hate her. I don't love her. I fucking despise her.

'Hey Ana! Nice to see you again!' he said smirking like an arrogant bastard that he is.

'Hey you guys know each other?' Elliot asked sounding excited.

'Yeah unfortunately.' I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

'Well I'm honored and Miss Steele I told you not to roll your eyes at me.' I wanna rip this guys tongue off.

'Ana! I need your help in here.' Ethan said from the kitchen.

'Yeah coming and how are my cupcakes doing?'

'Oh they smell so good and I'm sure they are going to be sweet as you.' Ethan said chuckling.

'You made choco lava cake for me?' Kate said jumping up and down like a school girl.

'Yeah I made them for you.' I said giggling at her reaction. Elliot was having the same look as Kate was having for him. I smiled at him as he gave me toothy grin.

'I love you Ana! Thank you so much.' She said kissing me on my cheek.

'I love you too. And yeah you guys sit I will get the food ready.' I said to three of them as they started talking. I looked at Kate and Elliot. They both were too engrossed in each other talking. I looked at Christian and saw that he was staring right into my eyes. I smiled at him as I picked up the bags and went to the kitchen to help Ethan.

**Christian's POV:- **

Well here I come Ana! I mentally patted my behind as we made our way through her apartment. I didn't know that Kate was dating Elliot. I mean seriously who would have thought that my brother would get into dating. I mean he only knows how to fuck girls not how to love them. Well, why should I care? Until and unless I'm going to see Ana again with that Ethan fucking Kavangh touching her again and again. I despise him would be an understatement right now. Get your paws off her! The moment he hugged her and touched her in the classroom I wanted to punch that guy in his face. Why the hell am I getting so possessive over a girl? I get it she's hot with that beautiful face of hers, nice and lustrous hair with big blue shining eyes and amazing tits and legs and the sound when she giggles and that smile of hers. It should be banned for someone to be so innocent and sexy at the same time. Why am I getting so possessive? Whatever, it doesn't matters to me. I'm going to see her again.

'You know what Kate is an amazing girl…' Elliot again started talking about Kate. For sure he likes the girl. She is pretty but not as pretty as Ana. No one can compare with her.

After 10 minutes of driving and listening to my smartass brother talking about his so called pretty girlfriend, I parked in the parking lot of Ana's apartment. We both went towards the lift. In a few minutes, I was standing in front of her door with Elliot and his bouquet of roses in his hand. I knocked at the door. Kate opened the door. I felt a little disappointed because it wasn't Ana who opened the door. The place was the same as it was before. I thought as I scanned the place to see if Ana was there or not. Kate hugged Elliot as they both kissed and I saw Ethan coming from the kitchen. She might be in the kitchen.

'So you are the guy with whom my sister is in love with?' Ethan asked before noticing me.

'Yeah I'm the one who is in love with your sister.' Elliot said smirking.

'Hey Christian! Nice to see you again! Come inside and make yourself comfortable guys.' Ethan said smiling.

'Looking for someone?' Kate asked me smirking.

'Not really… was looking at your place. It's nice though.' I said smiling at her.

'Well, she's gone out without her phone and I'm worried about her and this place looks nice because of Ana.' She said frowning. She cares about Ana. It's written on her face. Why the hell has she forgotten not to take her cell phone?

'Okay!' I said smiling.

'Want to drink something?' Kate asked both of us as she sat in Elliot's lap. It's nice to see both of them happy. My brother is an asshole but whatever it is I love him.

I was still sitting there and waiting for Ana as Ethan, Elliot and Kate were talking to each other when someone knocked at the door. I quickly straightened myself and saw Kate smiling at me. She mouthed 'she's here. She went to open the door and there she was standing all sexy and smiling at Kate. I am in love with that smile. She looked so hot in those jeans with her hair open. I can stare at her for whole my life. She's that beautiful.

As Kate introduced her to Elliot, she made her sarcastic comments on what Kate said which led to Elliot laughing and me. I was sitting on the couch just looking at her and her smile. She really has a good sense of humor. Why the hell am I getting all I'm-in-love type of guys? I'm sure that I'm not in love! It's not love but its adoration for this girl and that's for sure. This feeling is pathetic but sweet at the same time.

After my introduction and a few sarcastic comments which were made by her, she made her way to the kitchen where Ethan fucking Kavangh was cooking. Kate hugged her and told her how much she loved her. Well, I have to agree that this girl is amazing and the way people admire her it makes clear that she's an amazing person but still the way she reacted the other day is still haunting me. Why did she leave the college like that? I have so many questions! But why should I care? Why? And this was the moment when we both stared at each other for moments. Yes they were moments and those moments meant like years for me until she smiled and left the room. Get a grip, Christian!

**A/N: - Hey guys! So how was it? It's sad to say that this might be my last chapter (emphasizing on might) before I go on for one month holiday of torture and headaches. (Exams lead to this). I know that this is very disappointing for you guys but don't worry I will get some amazing stuff once I get back to my normal life. And yes it's also very sad for me too because I don't know when I will come back with new stuff, you guys will be there or not. So just don't forget me and Ana and Christian. And guys wish me good luck: p I need it. Yes and one more thing, if u guys wanna talk to me about anything you can always kik me. my username is cheeku2000 and for those who are not on kik, you guys can send me PM's. It will be lovely to listen from you guys. Until then bye and keep reviewing and readings will miss you guys a lot! :***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N :- Hello guys! I'm back! :D thank you for all the support you guys gave me these last few days. And believe me… it's because of you guys that I'm back! I still need your wishes cause my exams haven't finished yet! *sigh* **

**Chapter 8- **

**Anastasia's POV:-**

'Anaaaa….. I'm so damn happyyyy…' I knew it. I knew that it was Becky because she's the only one who gets all hyperventilated when she meets a guy.

'Which guy are we talking about here Becky?" I ask her as I take out my cup cakes from the oven. Hmm… they smell delicious.

'How do you know?' I listen to her while I hear Kate moaning in the background. She knows that there are guests in the house right? I will kick her ass out if she's fucking Elliot in her bedroom. Geez, where are manners these days? I roll my eyes and turn behind as I see Kate, Elliot and Christian standing in front of me having shit eating grins. Okay, I seriously don't know what's going on here?

'Umm.. listen Becky I will call you later.'

'Are you coming tonight?' she asks me. She called me earlier and told me about her plans for tonight and how desperately she needed me to meet this flea market guy.

Without even thinking I say 'yeah we all are coming.'

'Well?' I say as to break this silence over here. I could practically hear Kate swallowing her lump.

'How is this possible for one single human to be so perfect?' Christian says. I roll my eyes at him.

'Your pick-up lines won't get you anywhere Mr. Grey.' I say. Seriously how come he is a CEO of such a big company.

'Ouch.. it hurts.' He says pointing towards his chest where his heart is. He won't stop this. He won't right?

'Umm.. if you don't mind can I taste them?" this one is from Elliot. I could see that he wants to taste these so badly and the way his mouth is watering.. .. smell of my cupcakes could attract people this much, I didn't know. I smile at him as I carefully take them out from the tray. I could feel Christian's eyes on me every fucking time. Why does he have such affect on me?

'Yeah sure.' I say as I handle him the plate. He takes one bite and all he does is moan.

'Jesus! They are much more tastier than your pussy Kate.' He says while he takes another bite. All I could do was laugh at his comment while Kate stood there , turning into a freight train… while Christian just rolled his eyes at his brother. Perfect, he can roll his eyes whenever he wants but I can't. How amazing is this?

'Well, you can fuck Ana's cupcakes.' Kate quickly grabs the plate from the counter and storms out of the kitchen.

'Oh shit! Well, I have to go.. Ana you bake amazing cakes.. hats off to you.' he says and all I could do was giggle. I saw Christian's eyes fixed at the plate on the kitchen counter. Aww.. poor boy wants some cake. I hand the plate to him. As he takes it from me with a smile on his face, we both start laughing. I quickly grab my plate and make my way towards the living room where I can't see Ethan. Where is he?

'Ethan had to go somewhere.. he will be back in a few minutes.' Christian said and I nodded at his reply.

'So Mr. Grey besides flirting with 22 year old girls what do you like to do?' I ask him as we both sit down on the couch.

'God Ana can't we just stop fighting over small things. And that smart mouth of yours needs to shut down for sometime. Can't we just be friends?' what the hell just happened right now? Mr. Mogul asked me to be friends with him? Friends? Well, to be honest, I was liking our little and funny fights. After thinking for a little while I look at his direction and took my hand forward.

'Friends' I say as we shake our hands.

'Yeah friends.' His face lights up like a Christmas tree. It wasn't that difficult though.

We ate in silence. We both finished our cake and as I was going to stand up to keep our dishes in the sink I looked at Christian. He was having this huge grin on his face.

'What?' I asked him.

'Well the last time I had this much delicious cake was when I was six.. and since then I never had such amazing cake. You really do cook well. Perhaps, I was thinking to hire you as my chef.' He starts laughing at his own stupid joke while I continue to give him dirty looks. Being friends with him was a very very very bad idea.

'I was kidding girl. Calm down.' He says, raising his hands defensively.

'Bad joke.' I turn away and go back to the kitchen while Christian follows me through the kitchen.

'Are you going to keep on stalking me or is it your habit of stalking people? Huh?' I ask him.

'Well, I just needed to use the washroom.'

'I will show you.' I started walking towards my room and showed him the washroom.

I stood there smiling at the beautiful pictures in front of me. I didn't notice Christian standing next to me looking at those pictures way too intently.

'Who is the girl in the picture?' he asked. I smiled.

'She's my sister Evelyn. She's beautiful isn't she? I love her a lot.' I asked him still smiling.

'Not more than you.' he said.

'Flirting Christian is back.' I said as we both exited from our room. Both Kate and Elliot were sitting there making out on the couch.

'I don't want my couch to get dirty.' I say as they both stand up composing themselves.

'Well Becky called me today and she wants us to meet her so called 'the flea market guy' and apparently he's hot. So we have to go Kate. Christian and Elliot could join us if they want to.' I say as me and Kate went to our bedrooms to change.

Around fifteen minutes later, we reached the club which was just down the street. I told Kate to text Ethan to join us here only. We entered the club and started looking for Becky and Fran. I scanned the place and I saw a guy who was smiling at me way too brightly…. My whole face turned pale… he looks similar to him… I could feel the anger boil up in me.. I need to control myself.. I need to… but no the visuals of that night envelope my mind, my body and my soul… I need to take my revenge…

I glance away quickly when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Christian's. He's looking down at me with concerned eyes.

'Is everything ok? Your face looks horrified as if you have seen some monster' yes, I have and I need to kill the monster.

'Yeah I'm perfectly fine.' I say with a small smile on my face.

'I will go and look for Becky.' I quickly turned around and started looking for that guy. He was still sitting on one of those stools near the counter. I need to do something before I loose my control. I make my way towards as I notice his smirk grow wide.

'Hey beautiful! You look lovely in that dress.' He says eyeing me up and down. I bend down so that I could whisper in his ear.

'Not here.' I said as he smirked at me.

'Sure baby' he said as he placed his hand on my ass.

**Christian's POV :-**

Where the hell is she? It's been thirty minutes since she had gone out searching for Becky but Becky, Kate and everyone is dancing on the floor and she's been missing. I have no fucking idea where is she and I am starting to loose my shit. I have checked the restrooms for like thousandth time now but still no sign of her… I asked Kate as well that she had any idea where she must have been… but she isn't telling me because she's way too engrossed with my brother. It's really pathetic that Kate doesn't even have a clue where her best friend has gone? How could someone be so careless? And here I am standing at one of the counters imagining worst scenarios. No this can't be. Shit Grey. I quickly exit the bar and make my way through a dark alley wishing Ana to be there. As I walk further and further I see a woman.. SHIT.. It's Ana with some blond and blue-eyed boy. The boy is barely dressed and Ana is still wearing her dress. The fucker's hands are touching her sex. I feel so disgusted right now and I want to throw up just at the sight of this. I knew that something was wrong since we entered the bar… but I haven't thought about this… NO! this can't be right? I quickly scan the place and look at Ana in such disbelief that I want to run away.. but I can't. I remain fixed at my point and look at the gorgeous girl in front of me in middle of a dark valley fucking a random guy.. I need to go away.. but it's too late.. Ana is staring at me with wide eyes.. no I just can't go away like this. I need an explanation for this. All I can do at this moment was to look at her as a single tear rolls down her cheek. She quickly composes herself and runs away towards her car and starts to drive away. I could see her car escaping through the darkness. I just stood there trying to think what to do next. Without looking at that fucker's face, I quickly go inside and search for Kate. It only took me 5 seconds to see her on the dance floor with my brother. I quickly grab her by her arm and narrate the whole incident to her. When I finished, I could clearly see Kate sobbing as if someone close to her has died.

'you need to go and find her.' She said.

'But where? Please Kate tell me what happened to Ana?'

'No I can't. Just go to the cemetery which is near that abandoned buildings.' What the fuck? Cemetery?

'But why she has gone to the cemetery?' I ask Kate.

'You just go Christian. Please go.' She says as I again exit the bar. I quickly turn on the engine as I pull towards those abandoned buildings.

Not even in five minutes, I'm at the entrance of the cemetery. It's dark in here which makes it nearly impossible for me to find Ana. I started walking towards the area where there is a bench and at that time, I could hear a girl cry. It's Ana. I quickly run towards the sound and I see Ana sitting on the ground crying and sobbing so hard in front of a grave. Luckily I could see her because of the small street light. I make my way towards her silently and the next thing which I see is a big shocker for me.

It's Ana's sister's grave-Evelyn.

'_Sleep My Beloved Angel Sleep' _it's all I could see at that moment.

**A/N :- BOOM! Patience, It's coming! How was it? Hope you liked it! Would love to listen from you guys… please review!**

**Thanks and until then bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :- Hello guys! so I'm back with a new chapter and my exams are finally over. FINALLY! SO, thank you for all the reviews and support that you guys gave me and let me make it clear. Ana isn't a slut. It's the circumstances which made her the person she is now. So onto the chapter now :-**

**Christian's POV **

She was sitting there. There all alone. Crying to herself in front of a grave. No one was by her side and I, I just stood there wondering who's grave it might be. But instead, all my mind was focused on thet pretty and gorgeous girl who was meant to smile and not cry. I haven't seen her crying ever since we met. She was all that bright as daisy girl who could light anyone's life with that pretty smile of hers. But now, she's all alone, crying in the dark with no one beside her. Its just sad to see the most lively and cheering people cry.

I walked towards her and it was the time until realization dawned upon me. It was Evelyn's grave. I kneeled down on the ground with utter disbelieve.

'I'm sorry.' That's all she said at that moment. I looked at her face for what felt like an eternity.

'I'm sorry, Evelyn. I'm s..oo.. so..rr..y' she started crying so hard that I was scared that she might faint at any minute. Without realizing, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and started stroking her back.

'Hush. It's gonna be ok. Trust me.' I said. She looked straight into my eyes with those teary blue eyes. They wanted to say something, they expressed the sorrow of loosing someone. She was holding something back and I knew that she wanted to share it with me. I just nodded and gave her a sign to continue.

'Sometimes you don't get to choose the people but the ones you get are the best people one could ever have. Evelyn was one of them. She was my crazy batshit sister. My over thinking and overreacting friend, she was my everything. She was always the favored one. She knew how to console people with that beautiful smile of hers. She knew everything. On the other side, it was me with a book in my hands and specs on my nose. I didn't know how to make people happy. I was this little stubborn mess and I always wondered how my sister and my parents were still keeping up with me.' she said as she again started crying. I started to rub her back again. I want her to continue. I want her to get out of this for once and last time and start a new beginning with that smile of hers.

'Everytime we had a fight, it would always turn out to be either funny or we used to have a girl's night out. But I didn't know that the fight which happened that day would turn into a nightmare. A nightmare from which we can't escape,which destroyed 3 happy lives. I never thought that that night would be my last conversation with my princess. Hell, if I had known about this I would have never let her go.' She said as she started sobbing again.

'never! I could have never let her go. Would have kept her in my heart forever. If it wouldn't have been me, she would have been here… here enjoying her life and making others happy and everything would have been the same. A part of me wouldn't have died, my life wouldn't have been such a mess, my parents wouldn't have drifted apart. It's all my fault.' One part of me wants her to continue but the other one also wants to know that what happened on that night.

'Ana, what? If you want to tell me you can. I'm not going to force you. You really matter to me.' before I could stop, these words were out of my mouth. She just looked at me as if she was searching for something.

'it was the night of 20th October when we all were sitting on the couch and watching The Big Bang Theory like a family. I didn't know that it was going to be the last time that we would sit like this and enjoy our family moment. As usual, I sat with a book in my hands and started reading it. Evelyn always wanted me to get out with friends, hangout with them and enjoy my life. She always had this problem. So, she snatched the book away from me and went straight to her room.' She smiled as if she was back in that moment.

'I went to our room and started yelling at her, screamed at her, abused her and told her that she was a problem. But instead of telling me to shut up, she just stood there listening to my curses. She always used to do this. Listen to me and whenever my yelling got over, she would hug me. But she didn't. she just stared at me. I just kept shouting at her and told her to get out of my sight. In next thirty minutes, I get a call from Evelyn. I thought that this call was just to irritate me. I kept on declining her calls and texts until I got fed up picked up her call. She sounded so scared and helpless. She told me that a group of burglars was following her. They were armed. She asked me to come there and save her but instead of going, I switched off my phone and kept on reading my book. As time passed by and the sun began to rise, there still wasn't any sign of her. My parents were worried and started blaming each other. The next minute we received a call which changed our lives forever. It was a cop who told us that evelyn is no more. It was like as if someone has said that we are going to die. It was all over. Everything got over. Since then I've been thinking of the answers to my questions. Why someone who is so close to us have to go? Why do people die? Why can't they stay with us forever? Why?' she again started crying. At this moment, I too had the tears in my eyes. I've now realized the importance of my family. What will I do if something like this happened to Mia? She's always been my baby although she's a little pain in the ass but whatever it is, she's my sister.

'It all ended there and there. No one was by my family's side. It was all because of me. All because of me. I don't deserve anyone's love. It all belongs to Evelyn. Since then, ny mother blamed me for my sister's death and why won't she. I was always this self loathing bitch who did nothing but let her sister die. I'm the reason for my parents separation. I'm the reason for my dad's drinking habits. I started drinking and became a mess, a burden for everyone. I wasn't able to bear my sister's death. I used to wake up with dark thoughts and would end up crying. I used to spend the whole day crying in my room. I started getting weaker and weaker day by day until I met him… and he changed me completely…'

**A/N :- You guys can figure out whats gonna happen next right? So, please review and keep reading. Until then, take care!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:-Hey guys! I know its been long since I haven't updated. Its been very long…im sorry for the late updates. I was going through a lot lately and this is one of the reasons why I wasn't able to update. I hope you guys understand and I missed all of you so much. So, enough of me talking and lets move onto the chapter…**

**Chapter 10**

**Christian's POV:-**

'I thought that it was all over. That it was only my physical state, not my inner soul. My morning used to start with me crying and my night used to end up with me crying again. But then, comes a guy who changes all of you. They say that there is always this one person for you, who is made for you. I thought Bradley was the one.' Bradley? The guy in the alley? Damn, this cant be true. Its hard to imagine Ana with some other 'bored of life' guys. Although, its only been like 7 days since I've known her, she has made this impression in my heart. This girl is completely different. She's nothing like those whores, who wear short skirts just to show off their asses. She's this self-contained and confident girl which makes my like her more. I know that I don't do any of those flower and hearts things but this girl has made me head on heels. Not even one single night, one single night, passes by when I don't think about her.

'who was Bradley, Ana?'I ask her and she gives me those will-you-let-me-continue look. Damn my curiosity. I so want to touch her but can't. I know that she won't like it.

'I was a lost soul until I met Bradley. He changed me completely. I came here for my education around 1 year ago. I didn't want to but dad wanted that his other princess should follow her dreams. He got me an admission here in WSU in the medical department.' A small faint smile crossed her face. It's hard to believe that she was hiding this under that pretty smile of hers. Sometimes, the most cheering people are the loneliest people from inside.

'So, I met him when I was out for my drink. I was completely passed out. He saved me from some anonymous person who was trying to take benefit of me. The next day, I find myself in someone else's bedroom. I had marks on my body and was completely shattered. I constantly had this feeling of throwing up but couldn't. After sometime, a cute blonde hair guy entered the room with Advil and a glass of water. 'ahaa.. so how was your last night?' he asked me. But I didn't reply and kept on staring the person in front of me. After a while, he suddenly started laughing and introduced himself. 21, Bradley, cute, charming, blue eyes, blond hair, a perfect dating material but a monster from inside. Yeah, that's how the way I describe him. He was the one who got the real Ana back. I started loving him and my feelings started growing much more stronger for him, but it wasn't the same from his side. As months passed by, I could see a new Bradley who was a monster. Every night, he used to be drunk and used to hit me. I was scared but the thought of losing him scared me even more. It was difficult to believe that this man who once made me smile, gave me a new life was a beast. But this time, I didn't break into pieces. It made me stronger. It made me an independent person. But it did left the scars on me.'

At this point, I could feel my fists clenching into tight balls.

'Ana, who is this fucker who tried to harm you? I promise that I will find that little piece of shit and rip his fucking throat out?' Too many abuses in one sentence. You might scare the girl.

'you aren't going to do that. He was my past and my present is much more better than yesterday. I can't let my past ruin what I have today. I have Kate and many other people around me, I have my dad, I have my education, my talent and all I need is to burn the past and move ahead. Christian, please don't do anything for me which can be harmful to you. I can't bare the cost of losing someone again. I appreciate the fact that you want to take revenge for me. But revenge isn't what I want. I have a career ahead and my dad who is my main priority right now.'she said as tears again started streaming down her face.

'I'm sorry Ana. The way you handled the situation in your life is a sign of how strong you are. Its difficult for me to imagine that what would have happened if Mia had to go through this.' I said, imagining the worst scenarios.

'Mia?' she asked me, giving a quizzical look.

'Mia is my younger sister. She's the apple of everyone's eye in my family and yes, she can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes. '

'I can imagine Evelyn in her. Maybe I could get my sister back. It was all my fault.'

'Ana it wasn't your fault. It was the destiny who did this to you and your family. Blaming yourself for something you haven't done will only lead to darkness. You have your amazing career ahead, you have your dad and amazing friends like Kate and me.' I said to lighten the atmosphere here. It feels amazing to call myself as an amazing friend but it hurts when I refer myself as a friend of hers. I want to be more than just friends. Shit, where is this coming from?

'yeah, I do have some amazing friends. So, Evelyn meet my so called amazing friend, Christian Grey and Christian meet my Evelyn.' She said with a smile on her face. See, what wonders my smart mouth can do.

'and Evelyn don't you worry. I will keep your sister in track.' I said with a smirk.

'are you my boyfriend or something?' she asked me as she raised one brow at me.

'maybe!' I said with a smirk.

'see, flirting Christian is back. You can't live without your pick-up lines right?' she said as we stood up and gave our farewells to Evelyn.

'thank you so much Christian for today. I wish I could repay you for this.' She said as she kept looking at the ground.

'not working. I'm not gonna accept a thank you like this.' My next reaction will shock her for sure. It's my turn now, .

'how shall I pay you back. ?' she asked me.

'by going on a date with me.'I said smirking.

**A/N:- It's coming. So how was it? And once again I would like to tell you guys that Ana isn't a whore. Its the circumstances which made her this. And one more thing I want to clear. In this story, Evelyn died when she was 22 and Ana was 19. Ana met Bradley when she was 20 and now she is a 22 year old woman. Please review and until then keep reading! Bye! :***


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:- Hey guys! I'm back! Honestly speaking I'm kinda excited for this chapter cause come on its their first DATE! And did you guys notice that I've completed 10 chapters… and its quite an achievement for me! I know I might be acting a little childish but I can't help because it's my first fanfic and I really didn't had any idea about how its going to be. And all credit goes to you guys! *gives you a virtual hug* So before moving ahead I would like to say something,

Sweetsub75- I know right! That's one of the reasons why I want them to go for a date…Christian has the opportunity to show his charm and that caring nature of his to Ana. Keep reviewing! I love to read them :*

Greyfan79- you will get to know about Bradley more in the next few chapters! Until then keep reviewing :*

Pks9704- this story missed all of you guys too! Keep reviewing :*

And one last thing, I'm getting one of those guest reviews about my previous 2 chapters. I wasn't really happy after reading them. Even though I've mentioned that Ana isn't a SLUT in this fanfiction, I'm still getting negative remarks about it. All I could say is to keep patience! And if you can't, then at least don't discourage the person. A person is making such efforts to bring something new for you guys, so, at least, learn to appreciate them! I hope you understand!

So lets move onto the chapter…

Chapter 11

Anastasia's POV:-

I gape at him like a hawk. Hold on, this panty-dropping, hot as hell, sexy person CHRISTIAN GREY asked me, yes me, ANASTASIA R. STEELE! Wait, should I say yes or no? If I say yes the we will hangout, go on dates, I will fall for him and soon enough taa-daa breakup. No, no, no more hurting. Let me ask relationship advisers. I quickly shoot a text.

ANA:-*HE FUCKING ASKED ME OUT!*

KATE:-*BY HE DO YOU MEAN SEX GOD CHRISTIAN GREY?*

FRAN:-*IM PRACTIACLLY FAINTING RIGHT NOW*

BECKY:-*KICK HIM IN THE BALLS*

KATE:-*BECKY WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP*

FRAN:-*GOD SOMEONE PICH ME NOW*

ANA:-*STOP TALKING! TELL ME! YES OR NO?*

KATE, FRAN, BECKY:-*DAMN YES!*

Jeez, they are much more excited than me.

'so?' he asked me while looking at my phone. I quickly switched off my phone. It's embarrasing.

'umm...you know I can't. Ethan won't like it.' I said. Patience, Mr. Grey.

'ohhh Anastasia that's an old joke.' he said smirking.

'yes or no?' he asked while tapping his foot impatiently.

'yes...if you insist.' I said. Crap! I just said yes to Christian Grey. I'm going on a date and that too after 1 year. My insides are doing Hawaii dance while my inner subconscious is deciding what to wear. I bite my lip to stop myself from grinning. I still can't believe it.

'did you just say yes?' he asked. He too is grinning from ear to ear. Bastard!

'get your ears checked Christian.' and with that I turned around and walked towards my car. I was about to open my door when Christian stopped me.

'hey! Where are you going?'

'home..duh!' I said while raising my eyebrow at him.

'let me drop you.' he said in his bossy-as-ever voice.

'as you can see, I have my car.' I said as I pointed towards my car.

'Well, Taylor will drop your car at your place.' He said. And then suddenly that Men In Black guy came in the scene. Where the hell was he for all this time?

'no..its perfectly fine. I can manage to go home myself.' I said.

' well, we need to talk about some things. Please, Ana.' he said almost pleading to me. And some part of me did want to go for a car ride with him.

'umm.. okay fine then.' and then suddenly out of the blue, he took my hand in his and started walking towards the car. OK buddy, you need to calm down.

Soon I'm in an Audi R8. Come on, an Audi R8 for god's sake. It's so damn beautiful. I swear to god, I would rather prefer to go on a date with this beautiful as fuck car than with Christian. Great, you just compared a car with your date.

'so where do you wanna go tomorrow?' he asked me.

'well...i have no idea. I haven't been on any dinner or lunch for a very long time.'

'I have one place in my mind.'

'ohh...go ahead.'

'how about Cafe Clayton?' he asked me.

'yeah that's pretty cool. I went there for lunch with Kate twice and they have pretty hot waiters too.' I said, smirking.

'Ana as much as I'm glad to take you on a date, I would also like to tell you that I'm dead serious and I like you.' he said as if he was stating a matter-of-fact. He just said that he likes me and how the hell does he have to make it sound too normal. Come on boy, you just said you like me, I want to hear more.

'Ana when I say I like you, I mean it. You aren't like those girls who can do anything to just spend a night with you. You aren't anything like them. You are innocent and beautiful as hell. I often wonder that how the hell are you still single? And when I say that I like you, it comes directly from here.' what this man does to me is way out of my thinking. He has just admitted his feelings for me and I can't help but look at this man in front of me and adore him even more.

'Ana all it needs for you to have some faith in me. I know after what happened to you is the main reason for your trust issues. But trust me I can make this life of yours as beautiful as you are. All we need is to let our pasts go by and live in the present, we need to trust each other and I have no idea where is this coming from. But I'm glad that I told you how I feel about you.' he said. We drove in silence for 5 minutes and I knew that he wanted an answer from me but the question is am I ready? Am I ready to trust someone again? Am I ready to be in relationship and love someone?

'Christian I don't know what to say. It's been like 1 year. I need some time to think about it. Don't get me wrong. It's always been nice to be around you and I have started liking our little fights. I didn't know that you felt like this about me. I have trust issues...i do agree to that. But Christian I need time..time to exactly know what I feel about you and most important that what I want from life. I hope you understand and as much as you are looking towards the date tomorrow, I am too. I hope you understand.' I said looking at him. I didn't know what to say to him.

'I understand, totally...and I know that you need some time. Well, you can have it. I'm waiting.' he said looking straight into my eyes. Gray to blue and blue to gray.

'so what do you like to do?' he asked me.

'what...you don't know what I like to do? I mean with your stalking capabilities, you must have known.' I said and I could see him rolling his eyes.

'you can't keep your humor with yourself right?' he asked me, giving me a dirty look.

'its as important to me as your pick-up lines are to you.' I said trying to hold back my laugh.

We both looked at each other for minutes before we broke into a fit of laughter. We laughed for like minutes and it was like as if we were caught in our moment.

'damn...i...don't use pick-up lines' he said while laughing.

'yeah...sure..you don't.' we were laughing so hard that we didn't realize that we have reached my place.

'I really like that sound..ohh I didn't realize that we have reached your place.'

'yeah I noticed that. So I should go.' I don't want to go. I open the door and before getting out, I turn around and hug him.

'thanks for everything today. I really appreciate it and will see you tomorrow at 6. bye and take care.' I whispered in his ear.

'its ok! And well I'm looking forward for our date.'

I quickly got out and stood at the pavement. He started his car and made his way towards the darkness until he stopped and looked out of the window and said

'don't dream too much about me Anastasia. Bye.' I rolled my eyes at his comment and I started laughing again. Jeez, whats happening to me?

A/N:- Alright guys, i'm tired now. I've been thinking of giving you guys another chapter as soon as possible but I wasn't able to. My apologies for that. And i'm so damn excited...they are going for a date! Until then keep reviewing :*

P.S. I love reading all of them! Bye!


End file.
